Frozen
by WriterGirlKatie
Summary: This story is set in season 3 between and in episodes Setup and Countdown. Beckett and Castle in freezer dying in each other's arms.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm not native English speaker so please be kind to this story. I DO NOT own Castle or Castle characters.**_

When Castle was dragged into tent to me, I got up and I looked at him frightened. For a moment we looked at each other and then we sat down on the bench. I was scared, but I tried to make it invisible. Castle sat opposite me and said nothing. After a moment of silence he broke it.  
"What about you and Josh?" he asked.  
"He is gone. Saving the world," I said.  
"Do you miss him?"  
"I don't know. In the beginning I liked that he's away, but now I need more. I wished I had someone who would be there for me and I could be there for him and we could just dive into it together," I said, and I sat down to Rick. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I'm here and I always will," he said and squeezed my hand.  
Then they told us we could go. Then we continued in investigation. In the evening we went to warehouse where we thought we could find something. When we started to browse the warehouse, we found the car. We opened the back door and we saw a bomb. It was on the timer. We looked at each other and suddenly we heard shots. We hid in the corner. I saw the open door and I showed to Castle to run there, while I will defend us. We did it the way I said. When we were behind closed doors, we knew where we were. Then someone locked the door. I was scared, but I still tried to stay strong. Castle showed me a corpse. At the end of the freezer lay dead body. It was cold and we just looked at each other blankly. In our eyes we were seeing the fear of our death and the death of citizens in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

I took the phone in my hand and tried to pick up a signal, but it was not there. I looked at Castle and gave him a sign to look too. He shook his head and came closer to me.  
"We'll get out of here. I promise," he said smiling. I smiled back at him when I got an idea. I shifted Rick behind me and pulled out my gun. I began to shoot through the door, but because they were made of steel, it was impossible. I kept firing more and more charge. Castle grabbed me by the arm and forced me to fold the weapon.  
"Well, tell me how you want to get out of here! Nobody knows we're here! We'll froze to death here, do you understand it at all?!" I yelled at him louder with each sentence. Castle started shake with me.

"Kate, I'm here too. I also feel fear, but we can't let it to break us. Now we will sit down and warm up each other, okay?" he said pointing to the ground," I don't want to die, just as you don't want it. "  
"Okay," I said finally, and I sat on the floor. He sat next to me and put his arms around me. He buttoned my jacket and pulled me as close to him as he can. I rested my head on his shoulder, so I could relax and I didn't use unnecessary energy that I already had less.  
A few hours later, I ceased to feel my body. I tried to embrace more to Rick, but I failed. He helped me and hugged me tighter than before.  
"I always thought that cop should be shot, and I will freeze to death here," I whispered wearily.

"We still have hope," Castle said, "I'm...I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For that I am who I am and that I put you into this," he said weakly.  
"We found the bomb. It's not your fault," I whispered, and I took the biggest breath as my frozen lungs allowed," I want you to know something. "  
"What?" Castle said by shaky voice and gently squeezed my hand.  
"I want you to know how much I love you," I whispered with every word more quietly. Then my eyes closed and my head fell into Castle's lap. I felt a gentle kiss on the head before everything fell into deep darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the hospital room. Next to me were machines for checking my vital functions. I was cold. I turned my head and on the other side of the bed Josh was sitting in a chair and smiling. I was too tired to talk, but he understood what I wanted to know.  
"Fine, you're awake. Don't worry, Castle is fine. He was a lot better than you. You had very bad hypothermia. Now we've got your temperature from 31 °C to 34 °C," he said grabbing my hand. I flinched and not on purpose my gaze slid to the clock. It was 14:00. Even two hours and everyone could die, I thought.

"Kate, we have to talk. I understand that you're tired, but we have to solve some things between us," Josh said after a moment of silence. I nodded and took a deep breath.  
"Kate, on a mission I met another woman and we slept together. I know I shouldn't have done it when we're together, but you're in love with someone else, right?" he asked. I stared at him with my mouth open, but I could feel so much I could nod.  
"I have, and I think you know who," I replied.  
"Everybody knows it. You and Castle are in love with each other and I wish you two happy ending. This is end between us," he said friendly, and I nodded again.

"I agree. It will be the best solution for all of us. I hope it will work between you and your new girlfriend " I wished him and he left. I buried my head in the pillow, and all I was able to concentrate was Castle and time that left to a bomb explosion.  
I don't know how I managed it, but I fell asleep. I woke up again ten minutes before the time of the explosion. All those 10 minutes, I was sitting in my bed and squeezing duvet to me. I was afraid. Yes, Katherine Beckett was afraid. I was afraid that I would never see Castle again and that I will not be able to tell him that I love him and I want to be with him. Then there was the last minute. I was focusing on every second. At 16:00 I cried of joy that Castle somehow did it.  
"He did it! He did it!" I screamed happily.

About a half hour later Castle arrived and just hugged me. He held me in his arms and strongly clutched me to him. I started crying and buried my head in his neck. When we broke apart after a few minutes, I was smiling at him through my tears like an idiot. He sat down beside me on the bed and grabbed my hand.  
"I have only one question. Do you remember what you told me before you fainted?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.  
"I remember, and I meant it. I love you and I wish I could be with you," I said with downcast eyes. He took me under my chin and lifted my head so I had to look into his eyes. He smiled at me and then we pulled each other for a long passionate but gently kiss. Rick pulled away from me and grabbed my hand.  
"I love you too. You could be my girlfriend and from now we are couple forever I can feel it in my heart," he whispered in my ear, and we kissed again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they let me go home because my temperature was normal and I was not sick or anything. Rick offered to take me a few days to his place. Captain Montgomery gave me four days off, so I could accept the Castle's offer. From the hospital he took me to my apartment, where I packed some things I needed and then we headed to Castle. Right at the door Martha and Alexis welcomed both of us. Castle already managed to announce them that we are a couple now. Martha was thrilled and even Alexis took it well, which I didn't expect. Both have decided that they will leave us free apartment for the evening and night and they will go out somewhere for fun. For a moment I was trying to persuade them to stay, that we don't mind, but they left anyway.

I helped Rick cook dinner. It made me feel good, especially when our hands touched or when we were just wiping each other. Then we had dinner together on the couch while watching a movie. It was so intimate and romantic. It made shivers moved down my body. After dinner, I cleaned up the dishes and I went back to Rick to the couch. I immediately pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back and shortly after he carried me into the bedroom. He carefully put me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He was still kissing me and our kiss became more wild and passionate. He slowly began to take off my shirt and jeans and then my underwear, so I lay before him completely naked. I quickly took off his clothes while I tried not to separate our lips from each other. By one swift motion, he pulled me closer to him and started kissing me on the chest. He sucked my nipples and then by gentle kisses he shifted lower. Before he got to my crotch, he stroked and tickled my inner thighs to tease me. He circled his fingers around my clitoris and then he slid in me by two. I moaned with pleasure and closed my eyes. For a moment he was just playing with me. Inside and out, in and out in a slow rhythm. I moaned loudly, and suddenly I was glad that Martha and Alexis left out because I couldn't be silent. Rick has replaced his fingers by tongue and began to suck me, lick me and taste me. He continued his slow murderous pace and I could not keep my loud sighing until I loudly came. I smiled at him and he gave me a kiss. I felt on the tongue my own taste, and I wanted to have him in me. Now! I kissed him wildly and I took his manhood in my hand. I bit his lip and nodded. He looked deeply into my eyes and kissed me. He slid into me and started moving slowly. He held me under my back, and the whole time he was looking lovingly into my eyes. I was so tired of his slow pace.

"Faster, please," I moaned and Rick listened to my wishes. He moved more faster and was sucking breast.  
"I'm coming, Castle!" I screamed and almost immediately I fell over the edge of the wonderful orgasm. Rick followed me right away and fell beside me. We were both panting and smiling. I grabbed his hand and I turned over to him. I rested my head on his chest and kissed him there.  
"It was wonderful," I whispered and kissed him again on his muscular chest. He kissed my hair and hugged me tightly.  
"Yeah it was," he whispered back. I looked at my chest and poked hard Rick in the ribs.  
"Thanks for the hickey, Rick!" I shouted at him playfully and I snuggled up to him, "I love you," I said and kissed him.  
"I love you too," he said back. The whole night we lay in each other's arms until we finally fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
